


A Changing Encounter

by Caraithyn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Tezzino on livejournal. I don't know why anymore though.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Changing Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tezzino on livejournal. I don't know why anymore though.

Marui didn’t like shopping. But, as his cousin was getting married in a week, his mother had told him to go buy a nice outfit. So, after tennis practice one afternoon, he found himself in a small boutique after somehow convincing Jackal to take Akaya to the arcade alone.

The red head was looking through a rack of buttoned down shirts, looking for one in his size when he noticed a tall figure a few feet from him. When Marui glanced at the guy, he noticed that he seemed rather lost in deciding on a shirt. As he looked at the man longer, he realized that it was Chitose Senri from Shitenhouji’s Tennis team in Osaka.

Chitose had obviously realized that Marui was staring at him as he looked over with a small, polite smile before turning back to the fabrics in front of him.

“You’re Chitose-kun, right?” Marui asked, realizing that the other boy looked completely lost about what shirt to choose and wasn’t paying too much attention to much else other than the rack of clothes before him.

Chitose turned back to him and recognition finally kicked in as he replied, “Yes, you’re from Rikkai aren’t you?”

“Yea, I’m Marui. Would you like some help?”

Chitose looked back at the rack of clothes in front of him before sighing and looking back to the red head and saying, “That would be great. The school is having a dance next week and Shiraishi’s making the entire team go whether we want to or not.”

Marui chuckled lightly as he knew all too well about captain’s forcing their teams to do something unwillingly.

The red head began to flip through a few of the shirts and then pulled out one and held it against Chitose’s chest to see if it would look ok before handing the taller man the shirt and turning to look through more of the shirts.

Several minutes later, Marui had given Chitose several options and had managed to find a few for himself as well. So, the two rival tennis players made their way to the dressing rooms to try them on. However, out of the only three changing rooms in the store, only one was available. 

Marui really didn’t want wait for one of the other changing rooms to be available because he wanted to get out of the shop as soon as he could and he could tell that Chitose felt the same way so he suggested that they share the solitary changing room that actually sat in the corner of the store, away from the others.

Chitose thought for a second before finally agreeing that that would be the best thing to do to get both of them out of the shop as soon as possible. So, they both glanced around the store to make sure none of the employees were paying attention and they both entered the changing room quickly.

The room was small but it was just big enough for the two of them to stand and still have enough room to move their arms as they tried on the different shirts. Marui had just slid his second shirt selection onto his shoulders when he glanced in the mirror and noticed Chitose staring at him.

The red head turned around slowly, the shirt that he had been in the middle of trying on hanging unbuttoned and exposing his pale, semi-soft from all the sweets he ate, chest. No sooner had he turned fully around than the taller man had leaned down and claimed Marui’s lips with his own.

Marui was shocked at first but within seconds, he opened his mouth without any prompt from Chitose so that the other man could slide his tongue in his mouth and no sooner had their tongues met than the two men began a war of the wet muscles, sliding and twisting their tongues against the other’s.

As they continued their battle of tongues, Chitose slid the fabric back off of Marui’s shoulders before breaking their kiss so that he could press his lips lightly to the red head’s pale skin as he left a trail of nips and kisses on his skin stretching from Marui’s jaw to one of his pink, pebbled nipples.

When Chitose’s lips closed around the small nub of flesh, Marui’s back arched in pleasure and he had to catch himself before he let out the moan that almost escaped his lips that would have given away the nature of their activities.

The redhead could feel the other man’s smirk against his skin as Chitose continued to tease and play with Marui’s nipple with his tongue. Marui was only barely aware that Chitose was sliding large, strong, calloused hands down his sides and under the waist band of his pants before sliding both the jeans that he was wearing and the underwear underneath down to the floor without even pausing to unbutton the jeans first.

Once the obstructing fabric was removed, Chitose wrapped his fingers around Marui’s cock making it harden almost immediately. The only other person, besides himself, that had ever been able to touch Marui like that was Jackal but recently, his doubles partner and lover had seemed to become distant so they hadn’t been intimate in quite some time. So, the feeling of Chitose’s fingers on the redhead’s body was very welcome.

After only a few strokes, Chitose seemed to become impatient to hurry things along, which Marui was thankful for lest they get caught He leaned away from the smaller man and nearly ripped his own pants off, exposing a large, uncut cock that had Marui almost salivating in anticipation of finding out what it felt like inside him.

As soon as Chitose had his pants off, he spun Marui around roughly and pushed him against the wall as he slid two fingers in his mouth to wet them before pushing them quickly inside the tensai’s body and twisting slightly.

Marui grunted softly at the intrusion but bore the pain. After only a few seconds, which Marui wondered would be long enough, Chitose pulled his fingers out and spun Marui back around so that he could hoist the smaller man up and urge him to wrap his legs around Chitose’s waist before he was lowered down onto the biggest cock that Marui had ever had the pleasure of feeling inside him, filling him so lusciously.

The tensai wrapped his arms around Chitose’s neck for some support and the other man started to move inside him, hitting _that_ spot almost every time.

Once Chitose had found a smooth, fast rhythm, he managed, with some difficulty, to wrap his fingers around Marui’s achingly hard cock and begin stroking him almost as fast as he was pounding inside the redhead.

What seemed like only seconds later, Marui felt the familiar building in his groin before he began shooting cum all over Chitose’s hand, opening his mouth in a silent moan as he did. The feeling of his body tightening and clenching as he climaxed was apparently enough to cause Chitose’s pleasure to peak as well because at almost the exact same time, Marui could feel spurts of cum begin to fill him as Chitose released inside him.

When the two had released all that they could, they paused for only a moment to recover before Chitose sat Marui back on his feet and used his own pair of boxers to clean them both up, shoving the soiled fabric in his pants pocket as he pulled them back on.

As soon as the two men were dressed, they gathered the shirts that they had been trying on and opened the door to the changing room only a crack to see if any employees were around to scold them. Seeing no one, they slipped out of the dressing room and hung the unwanted stock on the rack outside the small room before making their way to the cashier to pay for their selected shirts.

Once they had paid for their merchandise and were exiting the store, Chitose surprised Marui by asking, “Ne, Marui-kun. Would you like to come with me to Shitenhoji’s dance? I figure if I have to go, I may as well go with someone who I may actually have a good time with.”

Marui thought for a second before answering, “I’d love to. However, you have to promise that we’ll do that again, only next time doing it with proper lube and taking it slower.” Marui would have asked him to accompany him to his cousin’s wedding but he was already taking Jackal and he didn’t want to upset his doubles partner by taking another man.

Chitose chuckled as he promised that Marui could stay the night at his home the night after the dance and they would take it as slow as the tensai wanted.


End file.
